1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to visual computing. More particularly, the present invention is related to the ability to transport modular physical objects from real physical life into virtual worlds.
2. Description
Today, a large percentage of the monetary transfers and transactions that take place in virtual worlds are basically related to the buying and selling of objects. The creation of objects is considered a highly sophisticated task that only a small percentage of virtual world users are capable of performing. One would have to first design the object and then define it in the virtual world. Often times one feels that they need to be an artistic designer as well as have a commanding grasp of programming skills to program modules that would provide an object in the virtual world that is pleasing to the eye.